Infidelidad
by Imagiinatiion
Summary: Nunca se sabe cuando un amor puede terminar en... infidelidad
1. Chapter 1

Londres, Inglaterra. Las calles estaban completamente cubiertas de una espesa cobertura blanca. No había nadie caminando por las desoladas calles, excepto una persona. Una joven mujer de cabellos largos hasta la cintura. Llevaba puesto un tapado, botas altas y una bufanda. Su mirada era de preocupación y desorientación. Caminaba por el angosto camino hacia un puente sobre un pequeño canal. Frente a esta había un árbol, un arce.

La chica seguía caminando, hasta que llegó el puente. Allí se apoyó contra el borde y miró su reflejo en el agua. No era muy visible por la oscuridad de la noche, pero igual podía notar el contorno de su rostro.

Pasaron bastantes minutos y ella seguía allí; era su lugar favorito. De pronto escucha un sonido extraño, muy ligero pero extraño. Venía del otro lado del puente. No estaba asustada, en esa zona no eran comunes los ladrones. De entre los arces, se acerca una sombra. Una silueta alta, seguramente la que producía el sonido. La joven no se molestó en preguntar o algo.

La noche era acompañada por niebla, la cual no dejaba ver bien la silueta. Esta se va acercando cada vez más al puente. Ella no quitaba sus ojos de aquella persona que se acercaba lentamente. Cuando logra salir de la distancia en que la niebla lo tapaba, se deja ver que era un joven, de una edad aproximada a la de la joven. Pero había una cualidad que los diferenciaba bastante a los dos. Él era ciego. El ruido que se escuchaba antes era de su bastón blanco golpeando contra el pavimento. El joven era rubio de una estatura aproximada al metro ochenta. Estaba vestido con ropa de abrigo; un suéter y una bufanda. Traía anteojos negros.

Ella voltea de nuevo hacia el agua y se sorprende al ver que el joven se apoya a su lado.

- ¿Vienes a menudo aquí? – le pregunta ella.

- No mucho – le responde - ¿Tú sí?

- Me ayuda a despejarme -

- Te entiendo. La familia, el trabajo. Debe ser muy estresante – le dice con una sonrisa

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual ella se sentía incómoda.

- Nunca te había visto por aquí – dijo la joven.

- Es correcto. Acabo de llegar de Irlanda hace tres semanas –

- ¿Vives por aquí? – pregunta ella.

- No, en la ciudad. En el SOHO –

- Ah – dijo ella basilando – Debo rime. Nos ve… digo, hasta luego –

- Espero que sea pronto – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Estaba por decir "nos vemos". Se sintió una tonta. No era que le quería faltar el respeto, pero le salió por la costumbre.

Al llegar a su casa, va al hall y se encuentra con su esposo, el cual estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro. El hombre tenía cabello oscuro y ojos de una tonalidad parecida. Su rostro no presentaba ninguna emoción cuando le dirigió las palabras a Sakura.

- Llegas tarde – le dijo a su mujer fríamente

- Ya te dije que me tardo mi tiempo para estar sola – le dijo colgando su abrigo en el perchero - ¿Ya acostaste a Jack?

- Poco después de que te fueras – cerró su libro y se acomodó para escucharla.

- ¿Llamaste a tu madre? –

- Sí, la llamé.

- Sasuke, me iré a la cama –

- Dentro de un rato voy – le dijo abriendo nuevamente el libro.

Sakura le da un beso a Sasuke y sube las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Como todas las mañanas, Sakura se prepara para viajar al centro de Londres donde está la radio donde trabaja. Pasando delante de una tienda de libros usados nota algo que le llama la atención. Era el joven que había visto la noche anterior. Estaba del otro lado de una mesa hablando con una chica. Entra a la tienda. Naruto escucha la campana de la puerta y reacciona.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – dijo desde la mesa.

- Que pequeño es el mundo para encontrarme contigo de nuevo – le dice sonriendo.

- Eres la chica del puente, ¿verdad? –

- Sí –

- Esa voz no la podría olvidar. Es tan melodiosa como el canto de un petirrojo –

- Que poético – le dijo ella sarcásticamente

- Entonces ¿entraste porque me viste o porque quieres un libro? – le preguntó

- Solo quise entrar para saludarte. Como me dijiste ayer, tengo trabajo –

Sakura comenzó a ver la cantidad de libros que había en aquel local.

- Cuantos libros – dijo ella admirando.

- Entonces acepta esto de mi parte – le entrega un libro de poemas – Te entretendrá en las horas libres -

- ¿Cuánto es? – buscando su billetera en su cartera.

- Es un regalo –

- Pues… gracias. Hasta luego – le dijo saliendo de la tienda.

- Adiós –

Mientras estaba sentada en el tren, Sakura se propuso a leer el libro que le regaló Naruto. Al abrirlo ve una nota dentro. Esta decía _"Reúnete conmigo en las calles White Planee y Kingdom a las 15:30". _

Sakura sonrió. No le desagradaba la idea, pero se sentía un poco incómoda. Iría luego de buscar a Jack del colegio, ya que Sasuke a esa hora trabajaba.

A las dos treinta, Sakura fue a buscar a su hijo a la escuela y luego a llevarlo al club donde practicaba tenis. En el auto los dos tuvieron una pequeña conversación.

- Oye mami, ¿no quieres quedarte un rato en el club? – le dijo el niño sonriendo

- Perdona cariño, pero mami tiene otra cita – sin despegar la vista del volante

- Pero siempre tienes una cita – le dijo en berrinche

- Pero hoy es importante. Otro día será –

- ¿Y papá? –

- Está en el trabajo. Tú sabes que siempre vuelve tarde –

Llegaron al club.

- Bien, nos vemos cariño -

- Adiós mami – le dice bajándose del auto.

- Adiós amor. Vendré a las cinco –

Cierra la puerta del auto y se va a las calles que figuraban en la nota.

Estacionó el auto delante de un bar. El día estaba helado y el viento podía derribar cualquier árbol. Sakura se levantó el cuello del abrigo para que no entrara frío.

Fue a la esquina de las calles White Planee y Kingdom. Allí, apoyado sobre la pared estaba Naruto. Como siempre tenía los anteojos oscuros y su bastón blanco.

- Hola – le dijo Sakura tímidamente.

- Sabía que no faltarías – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Ya tienes mi voz registrada – le dice en forma de burla.

- Si pudiera ver creo que tampoco me olvidaría tu rostro –

Sakura se sentía muy alagada. Él era un joven muy apuesto.

- Bueno, ¿qué hacemos aquí parados? Vamos a tomar algo -

- ¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunta.

- A este bar – señalando el bar frente a ellos – Yo invito –

Entran al local y piden una mesa. Él, aunque no pudiera ver, no despegaba sus ojos de Sakura, lo cual le hacía sentir a ella muy bien.

- Y… ¿qué te trajo a Londres? – le pregunta ella.

- Mi madre quiso venir. Yo no quería, pero al conocerte ya se me fue esa sensación –

- Debes ser así con todas las mujeres –

- ¿Así como? –

- Así de seductor –

- No lo creo –

- Pero te tengo una pregunta. Espero que no te moleste – le dice.

- Si viene de ti no me molesta –

- ¿Por qué estas coqueteando conmigo si ni siquiera sabes como soy? –

- Que buena pregunta cariño – le dice con una sonrisa – Esa armoniosa voz solo puede venir de una mujer hermosa. Y no, no me molestó la pregunta –

- ¿Qué edad tienes? –

- Si te hubiera preguntado eso ya te hubieras ido – le dice riéndose suavemente – Tengo veintidós –

- Ah, eres… mucho menor que yo – dijo un poco insegura.

- Que bueno, no sería cosa de que pensaran que abuso de menores -

- Oye, tampoco soy una vieja de cuarenta – dijo en forma de burla – A demás ni se nota. Más siendo… -

- ¿Ciego? No te preocupes, no me ofende. Ya estoy acostumbrado. ¿Sabes cuanta gente se detiene para preguntarme si necesito ayuda para cruzar la calle? –

- Cierto, perdona, fui una tonta al decir eso –

- No, no me molesta en lo absoluto –

Llega el mozo con una libreta y una birome.

- ¿Puedo tomar su orden? –

- Yo quiero un café con crema – dice Sakura.

- Café solo, gracias -

- Estarán en un momento –

Se va de la mesa.

- Oye… ¿hace tiempo que estás con esto de los libros usados? – le pregunta ella.

- Los libros son mi pasión. No los puedo leer solo, pero igualmente me encantan – le dijo - ¿Te gustó el que te regalé? –

- Leí algunas cosas y es muy lindo – dijo un poco avergonzada.

- Sabía que te gustaría – dijo con una sonrisa.

El tiempo pasaba, pero Sakura ni se daba cuenta. La estaba pasando muy bien con Naruto. Él, a demás de atractivo, era muy simpático y cariñoso.

El mozo se acerca con las órdenes y las apoya sobre la mesa. Sakura toma un sorbo de su café.

- Sakura, ¿me harías un favor? -

- ¿Qué pasa? – le dice curiosa.

- ¿Pondrías mi mano en la taza? –

- Claro –

Sakura coge la mano por la parte superior y él la cierra.

- Tienes manos muy suaves y delicadas – dijo acariciándole la mano.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco y luego sonrió. El seguía acariciando su mano y sonriéndole. Luego de unos momentos ella separa su mano de la de él.

Cuando salieron del bar, el viento estaba más fuerte que antes.

- El viento si que está fuerte – le dice a Sakura.

- Peor que hace un rato – le responde.

El viento los tiraba hacia atrás por la fuerza. Al avanzar, Sakura se tropieza y cae al suelo de rodillas haciendo que en su rodilla se abra una herida.

- ¡Diablos! – gritó enfurecida.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunta Naruto.

- Me corté la rodilla con algo – le dijo tocándose la herida.

- Ven, vivo en frente –

La lleva a su departamento en un edificio antiguo. Las paredes del lugar estaban completamente cubiertas de manchas de humedad y descascaradas, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un aspecto a antiguo que le daba un toque exótico. Cuando entran en el ascensor, cierran las puertas y Sakura se enfrenta al tablero con los números de los pisos.

- ¿En que piso vives? – le pregunta.

- Oye, que sea ciego no quiere decir que no pueda llamar al ascensor – le dice con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y como haces para saber que número tocar? – le pregunta curiosa.

- Solo apoyo la mano en el tablero y cuento los botones. No es muy difícil -

Como dijo, apoya la mano en el tablero y pasa el dedo botón por botón hasta que llega al que quiere presionar. El ascensor era muy pequeño y los dos estaban muy cerca dentro. Él se sentía cómodo, pero ella no.

Cuando llegan, ella abre la puerta del ascensor y lo deja pasar primero para que abriera la puerta de su departamento.

El lugar era un monoambiente muy espacioso. Tenía cientos de libros apilados en el piso, una cama de doble plaza bien arreglada y una pequeña cocina con una heladera.

- Que lugar tan agradable -

- Gracias, lo decoró mi madre. No se como es, pero toda la gente que vino me dice que es muy bonita – le dijo – Iré a buscar el botiquín de emergencias al baño. Siéntate en mi cama –

Sakura se sienta en la cama a esperarlo. Miraba a su alrededor y se sentía muy incómoda. No le gustaba estar en la casa de ese joven.

Naruto llega con el botiquín y se lo da a ella. Mientras se desinfectaba la herida y se vendaba, le hablaba.

- Oye Naruto. No… no me siento muy cómoda estando aquí. ¿No te molesta si regreso a casa? -

- Claro que no. ¿Pero aceptarás otra cita conmigo mañana en la mañana? – le dice sonriendo.

- No creo que pueda –

- Si cambias de opinión, mi teléfono está en el libro que te regalé –

Se va del departamento y toma el ascensor. Ya en su auto va hacia la ruta camino a su casa. Mira la hora. Eran las cinco cuarenta.

- ¡Diablos, Jack! – se dice a si misma gritando.

Rápidamente da la vuelta y va a buscar a su hijo que la estaba esperando hace cuarenta minutos en la puerta del club.

Al llegar baja del auto y corre para abrazar a su hijo.

- Perdóname Jack, perdóname – le dice abrazándolo.

- Creí que te habías olvidado de mi, mamá –

- ¿Cómo podría olvidarme de ti? – le dijo – Vamos, vamos a casa –

Los dos subieron al auto y fueron a su casa.

Al llegar, estaba Sasuke sentado en la mesa de la cocina tomando un café y leyendo el diario. Escucha la puerta al abrirse y se da cuenta de que, por fin, Sakura había llegado.

- Estas no son horas para llegar, Sakura – le dice.

Sakura entra y le da un beso a su esposo.

- Perdona. Es que el tiempo pasó volando -

Jack se fue a su habitación y dejó solos a sus padres. Sakura fue al closet del hall para colgar su abrigo y dejar sus zapatos. Sasuke la miró y vio la gasa roja en la rodilla.

- ¿Qué te pasó en la rodilla? – preguntó curioso.

- Me caí y me corté –

- ¿Es muy grave? – le dijo preocupado.

- No, ya la desinfecté. Un hombre me ayudó cuando caí – dijo un poco nerviosa.

- ¿Un hombre? – dijo extrañado.

- Sí, un hombre – le dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Sasuke no le respondió, solo se quedó mirándola. Luego de unos segundos le sonrió.

- Que bueno que no te pasó nada – dijo en tono amable con una sonrisa.

- Oye amor, estaba pensando… si hoy querías salir a comer. Podíamos dejar a Jack con tu mamá y salir nosotros dos solos – le dijo un poco insegura.

- Me parece una idea estupenda – le dice sonriéndole.

Eran las seis. A las nueve subieron al auto para ir a lo de la casa de la madre de Sasuke para dejar a Jack. Sakura se había puesto uno de sus mejores vestidos y Sasuke una camisa y un pantalón muy elegantes.

- Oigan, ¿por qué tengo que ir a lo de la abuela? – pregunta molesto el niño.

- Porque mamá y yo saldremos juntos esta noche – le dice Sasuke a su hijo.

- ¿Y por qué no puedo ir yo también? – les dice en berrinche.

- Porque te aburrirás. A demás papi y yo necesitamos tiempo a solas –

- ¿Y no podía ir a lo de un amigo a dormir? – les pregunta el chico molesto.

- Jack, ya tienes siete años. Ya eres un niño grande y no debes armar estos berrinches – le dice Sasuke.

Llegan a la casa de la abuela y dejan a Jack con ella.

- Vendré mañana en la mañana a buscarlo – dijo Sakura a su suegra.

Sube nuevamente al auto y van al restaurante en el que decidieron pasar la noche. Era uno de los mejores de Londres. Muy elegante y refinado.

Al ubicarlos en una mesa, el mozo pidió sus órdenes y se fue.

- Me da gusto que hayas decidido que salgamos – dijo Sasuke.

- Tenía ganas de estar a solas contigo – dijo Sakura sonriéndole.

- Estás increíblemente hermosa esta noche. Ese vestido te queda muy bien –

- Gracias amor – le dice un poco sonrojada – Tú también te ves muy bien.

Sakura no iba allí con Sasuke solo porque quería. Lo hacía para dejar de pensar en aquel joven rubio que la acosaba. Le estaba mintiendo a su esposo. Sentía una culpa inmensa. En su pecho sentía un fuerte dolor que se hacía más fuerte cuando hablaba con Sasuke.

En el transcurso de la cena, Sakura miraba hacia cientos de lugares cuando hablaba con su marido, excepto sus ojos. Aquellos profundos ojos oscuros le provocaban pánico. Sentía que en cualquier momento se largaría a llorar y le diría toda la verdad. Lo disimulaba bien. En ningún momento Sasuke la miró de manera diferente a como todos los días.

Esa misma noche, en la habitación de Sasuke y Sakura, estaban los dos preparándose para ir a dormir. Él estaba en el baño lavándose los dientes y ella echada en la cama esperándolo.

- Oye Sakura. Cuéntame mejor sobre ese sujeto que te encontraste en la calle – le dice desde el baño.

- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? – le dice riéndose.

- ¿Es guapo? –

Sakura no responde, solo se ríe.

- ¿Soy yo alguien por aquí está celoso? – le dice con una vocecita pícara.

Sasuke se acerca a ella. Lentamente la tira hacia atrás poniéndose él sobre ella. La besa y ella se lo acerca más.

- ¿Ya te dije lo hermosa que eres? – le dice besándola en el cuello.

- Sí… ya me lo haz dicho –

Sasuke le acaricia la espalda y le sigue besando el cuello.

- Que lindo es tener un momento para nosotros dos – le dice Sasuke besándola.

- Hacía tiempo que no estabas tan cariñoso – dijo Sakura apoyándolo sobre su pecho.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke estaba vistiéndose para ir a buscar a Jack a la casa de su madre y luego ir al trabajo. Sakura estaba preparándole el desayuno. Lo llama a comer. Sobre la mesa apoya dos tazas de café y algunas tostadas. Él baja por las escaleras y va a la cocina.

- Debo irme – dijo apurado.

- Pero si todavía no desayunas – dijo Sakura preocupada.

- Compraré un café por ahí, no te preocupes – dijo – Adiós cariño –

Le da un beso y se va por la puerta del garaje.

Sakura se sienta en la mesa y apoya su cabeza sobre su mano. Suspira. Mira la hora; eran las siete y media. "¿Sería muy temprano?" Se preguntaba. Esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

En la estación de trenes, la cual usa siempre para ir a la radio donde trabaja, se acerca a uno de los teléfonos públicos. Dudosa introduce la moneda para llamarlo. Marca los primeros cinco números, pero luego cuelga. Se siente extraña. Luego de unos instantes vuelve a tomar la moneda que introdujo en el teléfono y marca todos los números.

- _Hola, soy Naruto Uzumaki, por favor deja tu mensaje luego de la señal – _suena el contestador y luego el sonido que indica dejar el mensaje.

Estaba punto de colgar, cuando escucha su voz.

- Hola – se escucha del otro lado de la línea.

- Hola, soy yo – dijo Sakura.

- Esa voz melodiosa no la podría confundir con ninguna otra –

- Quería llamarte para, bueno, agradecerte la ayuda – le dijo un poco tímida.

- Pues, de nada. Espero que estés mejor –

- También quería llamarte para pedirte tu… -

- Ven a mi casa – le interrumpe.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Sakura confundida.

- Que vengas a mi casa. Te prepararé algo –

- Eh…sí, está bien –

- Perfecto. Adiós –

- Adiós – dijo colgando el teléfono – Diablos, ¿por qué le dije que sí?

El vivía en el piso tres. Sakura se estaba cansando de subir las escaleras, ya que el ascensor estaba fuera de servicio. Cuando llega toca la puerta. Escucha el leve sonido del bastón golpeando contra el piso. Le abre la puerta. Estaba con los anteojos de siempre y con un simple abrigo de lana.

- Hola Naruto – dijo ella.

- Pasa. El café ya casi está – dijo él haciéndole señas de que entre.

Ella entra y Naruto cierra la puerta. Le quita el saco que tenía puesto y va directo a la cocina. Sakura comienza a admirar nuevamente la gran colección de libros. Sobre una mesa ve un gran libro. Le da curiosidad y se acerca. Nota que todas las páginas tenían puntos sobresalientes. Desde la cocina, Naruto le habla.

- ¿Sakura? – le pregunta.

- ¿Sí? – dijo sobresaltada.

- Nada, solo quería saber donde estabas – le dice mientras a se acerca a ella con dos tazas humeantes.

Le da una a ella y la otra la apoya sobre la mesa. Se sienta en un sillón que estaba al lado de la mesa.

- Estaba "leyendo" – dijo Naruto haciendo la seña de las comillas con los dedos.

- Así que así es como lees – dice pasando la mano sobre los puntos – Es increíble –

- Está en Braille -

Naruto se para y va detrás de ella. Le agarra la mano, apoyándola sobre el papel.

- Cierra los ojos – le susurra.

- ¿Qué? – dijo confundida.

- Cierra los ojos – le dice sonriendo.

Los cierra. Naruto apoya su mentón sobre el hombre de ella y comienza a pasar su mano y la de ella sobre el papel para lee lo que dice.

- Antes de que pudiera decir sus últimas palabras, Charlotte abrazó a Monee lo más fuerte que pudo. "Monee, te prometo que nunca romperé nuestra promesa". "No te preocupes Charlotte. Siempre estarás en mi corazón" -

Sakura abre los ojos y lo mira.

- Vaya, es… increíble – dijo – Siento que escuché este fragmento en algún lugar -

- "Mi dulce Camelia" de Jean Peul Sartre –

Aquel rubio encantador no dejaba de acariciar la mano de Sakura.

- Sigues teniendo las manos suaves y delicadas como ayer – dijo Naruto con una voz suave que hizo temblar a Sakura.

La mano de Naruto iba recorriendo todo el contorno del cuerpo de Sakura. Esta estaba muy nerviosa. Rápidamente, cuando la mano de él estaba llegando hacia la parte de la cadera, se separa de él.

- Perdona, debo… debo irme – dijo Sakura yendo rápidamente a la puerta.

Al momento vuelve porque había olvidado su abrigo. Se acerca al sillón donde lo había apoyado. Pasa por al lado de Naruto. Al coger el saco se vuelve hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pueda llegar, Naruto le agarra la mano.

- No te dejaré ir muy fácilmente – le dice poniéndole una sonrisa.

Sakura se voltea hacia Naruto pensando lo peor. Él, lentamente, eleva su mano. Ella pensaba que la dirigía hacia su cuello. La posa en sus anteojos.

- Antes de que te vayas, quiero que veas algo – le dice quitándose lentamente los anteojos.

Cuando por fin los oscuros lentes se separan de su rostro, se ven sus párpados cerrados. Sakura no entendía.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – dijo confundida.

- Quiero que veas… - dijo y abrió los ojos – como soy… -

Sus ojos eran de un azul increíble. Quedó hipnotizada. Nunca había visto algo así, no de tan cerca como estaba ella en ese momento. Eran como una tela celeste que se movía con el viento. Él se acercaba a ella para besarla. Sakura no sabía como reaccionar. Un leve movimiento hacia atrás impulsa a Naruto a traerla hacia él de un impulso. Apenas la tuvo a pocos centímetros de él la besó. Le cogió la mandíbula muy delicadamente para hacerle señas de que quería seguir el beso. Ella estaba muy confundida, pero a la vez quería seguir. Sus cálidos labios eran delicados y empalagosos para ella. Aunque su mente le diga que pare, su cuerpo la acercaba cada vez más a él.

Volviendo a su casa, dentro de un tren prácticamente vacío Sakura estaba llorando por lo que había hecho. En su mente se dibujaba el momento en que ella lo atraía a sí misma. Se sentía culpable. Culpable de haber traicionado a Sasuke. Pensaba en cuando ella misma lo estaba besando sin poder detenerse y sin importarle otra cosa que no fuera unir sus labios con los de él.

En un estacionamiento al aire libre, estaban Sasuke y un amigo de él caminando y hablando.

- ¿Cómo te está yendo con la nueva empresa, Sasuke? – le pregunta el hombre.

- Bien, hemos logrado aumentar las acciones – dijo Sasuke.

- ¿Y cómo está la familia? – pegunta el amigo.

- Bien, mi hijo está por cumplir años – le dice Sasuke con una expresión de felicidad.

- ¿En serio? ¿Cuántos? – le pregunta el hombre con una sonrisa.

- Ocho en dos semanas – dijo Sasuke.

- ¿Y como está Sakura? –

- Bien, es increíble el empeño que le pone al trabajo –

- ¿En serio? No la he escuchado en la radio en ningún momento la última semana – dijo.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Sasuke confundido.

- Bueno, tampoco he podido escucharla por todo el trabajo que tuve –

- Ah, claro – dijo Sasuke aún confundido.

Esa misma noche, estaba Sasuke en su escritorio con algunos papeles bajo una pequeña lámpara. Por la puerta aparece Sakura vestida con ropa para ir a dormir.

- Está dormido – dijo Sakura refiriéndose a Jack.

Sasuke solo le hizo una mueca de aceptación.

- ¿Se te apetece algo? – preguntó.

- No, estoy bien, gracias – dijo sin prestarle mucha atención.

- ¿Un día duro? –

- No, no mucho. ¿Y tú? ¿Que tal? –

- Bien, ya sabes, como siempre – le dice un poco nerviosa – ¿Así que no quieres no nada?

- No –

Sakura se iba de la habitación, pero Sasuke le habla antes de que se vaya.

- Sakura -

- ¿Si? – le dijo disimulando sus nervios.

- ¿Me amas? –

Sakura se sintió muy incómoda con esa pregunta, pero igual la respondió como si nada.

- Pues claro que sí. Que pregunta tan tonta – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Sí, perdona, me siento un estúpido al… preguntar eso – le dijo con una sonrisa escondida.

- Yo voy a dormir – dijo Sakura.

- Subo enseguida – dijo él.

- Bien – dijo y se fue de la habitación.

En la sala, ella va apagando las luces y ve sobre la estantería un aljibe hecho completamente de cristal con detalles. Era de un tamaño de aproximadamente veinte centímetros. Lo miró por un rato y luego sonrió.

A la mañana siguiente, estaban los dos en su cuarto cambiándose. Sakura estaba en el baño peinándose mientras su esposo le hablaba desde delante del armario.

- ¿Quiere que hoy almorcemos juntos? – le pregunta a ella.

- No puedo, tengo que ir a la radio – dijo sin prestarle mucha atención.

- Entonces a las doce treinta – dijo para que ella aceptara.

- ¿Doce treinta? ¿Tendré hambre para esa hora? – le dice con tono de broma.

- Te esperaré –

- Amor, no te voy a hacer esperarme una hora o más –

- No importa. Te esperaré -

Mientra hablaban, Sasuke nota un vestido de satén rosado que nunca había visto antes, lo cual era obvio porque todavía tenía la etiqueta. Debajo de la silla que sostenía ese vestido, había dos pares de zapatos, también nuevos.

- Diablos – dijo ella.

- ¿Qué? –

- Acabo de acordarme que tengo una cita en Georgiana – dijo secándose la cara con una toalla.

- Georgiana… ¿el salón de belleza? – dijo y la miró fijamente – No lo necesitas – le sonrió y le dio un beso.

Unas horas más tarde, Sasuke estaba en su oficina con el teléfono en mano. Del otro lado de la línea escucha la voz de la operadora.

- ¿Operadora? -

- Sí, quisiera que me comunicara con el salón Georgina – dijo Sasuke.

- Ahora mismo –

Pasó un instante y le comunicaron con el lugar.

- Si, buen día. Quisiera saber sobre una cita a las doce treinta… Uchiha, Sakura Uchiha – hubo un momento de silencio - ¿No hay? Bueno, gracias – Sasuke cuelga el teléfono completamente confundido.

Caminando por la calle, estaba Sakura vestida con el vestido que había visto Sasuke sobre la silla y un abrigo largo hasta la rodilla como el vestido. A pocos metros del edificio de Naruto, aparecen dos de sus amigas con bolsas de compras en las manos.

- ¿Esa no es Sakura? – dijo una a la otra.

- Sí, es ella. Cuanto tiempo sin verte – dijo una rubia.

- Ino, Hinata, hacía tiempo que no las veía – dijo Sakura – Iba a llamarte –

- Sí, eso dices siempre cuando llamo para las fiestas – dijo Ino.

- Cielos, hacía mucho que no hablábamos. Vaya, estás increíble – dijo con voz alagadora.

- ¿Y a dónde ibas? – preguntó Ino.

- Yo solo iba a… mirar un tapizado para el living – dijo metiendo excusa.

- Vamos a tomar un café, ¿te apuntas? – dijo Ino.

- No, me retrasaría – dijo Sakura.

- ¿Para el tapizado? Venga, vamos – dijo Hinata en broma.

- Bien, iré – dijo Sakura mirando nuevamente al edificio de Naruto.

En el café de enfrente, estaban las tres sentándose en una mesa.

- Chicas, discúlpenme, tengo que hacer una llamada – dijo Sakura y se fue a un teléfono de allí dentro.

- Pudo haber usado mi celular – dijo Hinata.

Sakura introdujo las monedas en el teléfono y marcó los números. Luego de dos pulsos, escuchó la voz de Naruto.

- Hola, soy yo. No me lo vas a creer. Estoy en el café de la esquina con unas amigas…no, no, espérame… ¿me esperarás?…de acuerdo. Adiós – colgó el teléfono y fue nuevamente a la mesa.

- Perdonen, llamé a la empleada para que recogiera la ropa de la tintorería – dijo Sakura.

Por la puerta se lo ve pasar a Naruto con su bastón y sus anteojos negros. Se dirige a la barra.

- Buenos días – dijo Naruto estrechando la mano del cantinero.

- Buenos días – dijo estrechándole la mano.

- Un café con moca – dijo.

Sakura lo miró de reojo sin que sus amigas lo notaran.

- ¿Qué van a tomar? – dijo Ino.

- Tomaré un café cortado. ¿Tú? – dijo Hinata.

- Yo tomaré solo un café – dijo Sakura.

- ¿No quieres algo para comer? – preguntó Hinata.

- No podría – dijo y miró a Naruto que se iba hacia la parte de los baños – Discúlpenme de nuevo, voy al baño –

Se levantó y fue a los baños.

- Está preciosa – dijo Ino a Hinata - ¿Crees que sea operada? -

- ¿Por qué lo crees? – preguntó Hinata – Si está preciosa -

- Ahora es cuando se hacen, antes de todo se vaya al demonio – dijo Ino con una risa irónica.

Sobre la pared entre los dos baños, estaba Naruto parado con sus dos manos en la punta de su bastón. Ella se le acerca y él le baja la manga del vestido acariciando su pecho izquierdo.

- Tengo amigas ahí fuera – dijo antes de que él la interrumpiera con un beso.

En las mesas, Ino y Hinata estaban hablando sobre Sakura.

- Ella es muy simpática – dijo Ino.

- Eso lo empeora. Es dulce y simpática y no ha tocado a nadie a excepción de Sasuke – dijo Hinata.

Dentro de uno de los baños, estaban Naruto y Sakura besándose contra una de las paredes del cubículo. La mano de él se deslizaba por la pierna de ella hacia arriba hasta llegar a la entrepierna. Ella largó un suspiro suave. Naruto le levantó el vestido hasta la cintura y la alzó. Ella rodeó la cintura de él con sus piernas.

En la mesa, las chicas seguían conversando.

- ¿Sigues yendo a clases de Tenis? – preguntó Hinata.

- Lo que yo hago no lo llamaría Tenis – dijo Ino con una risa pícara.

Hinata se ríe. A la mesa se acerca Sakura.

- Ya está – les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

- Por fin. Empezaba a preocuparme – dijo Ino.

- No, no pasa nada. Estoy bien – dijo con una pequeña risa.

- Creímos que te había raptado ese rubio sexy – dijo Hinata.

- ¿Qué rubio sexy? – dijo Sakura riéndose.

- El ciego que estaba en la barra – dijo Ino - ¿No lo viste?

- No, no me entero de nada – dijo Sakura.

Naruto se acerca a la barra para tomar su café.

- Ahí, mira. Aquel – dijo Hinata señalándolo con la mirada.

Sakura se voltea para verlo.

- Podría encontrarle el atractivo – dijo Sakura sin prestarle mucha atención.

- Cariño, si me hablara me caería de espaldas al instante – dijo Hinata.

- No puedes – dijo Ino con voz autoritaria.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Hinata.

- Por dos razones. Kiba uno y tus hijos la otra – dijo Ino seria.

- Bueno, ¿sabes Ino? No haría falta de que se enteraran. Podría ser algo clandestino. Sería como ir a clases de cerámica – dijo Hinata.

- Tener una aventura no es ir a clases de cerámica – dijo Ino mucho más seria.

- Podría – dijo Hinata sin prestarle mucha atención.

- Empezaría así. Pero luego… algo pasaría. Alguien se enteraría o se enamoraría y sería… desastroso – dijo Ino – Siempre acaba en un desastre –

Sakura y Hinata la veían de manera extraña. Estaban comprendiendo la indirecta. Hinata posó su mano en la nuca por los nervios de seguir hablando.

- Ino… – dijo Hinata.

- ¿Cuándo? – preguntó Sakura impactada.

- Fue hace mucho tiempo – dijo Ino con un tono de voz muy apagado – y es la única cosa en mi vida que desharía si pudiera –

Sakura miró hacia atrás y vio como Naruto se iba del bar.

En el departamento de él, estaba ella sentada en la cama con la cabeza baja hablándole.

- Acabas de hacerlo allí enfrente – le dijo.

- Creo que sí – dijo mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

- Podríamos dejarlo ahora y nadie saldría herido –

- Sí, pero si lo dejáramos ahora – dijo caminando hacia ella – yo saldría herido –

- ¿Entonces pase lo que pase alguien saldrá herido? –

- Puede que no – dijo él arrodillándose delante de Sakura – Puede que nos cansemos –

- Dios, espero cansarme de ti – dijo mirando hacia arriba con una expresión de preocupación.

Él no le presta mucha atención a lo que dijo.

- Te tengo en mi cabeza. Eres lo único que tengo en mi mente. Cuando me despierto, cada mañana -

- ¿Y en que piensas? – dijo mientras le desabrochaba la hebilla de los zapatos.

- Si es un día que no se si te veré, pienso "_¿Hoy lo veré?". _Y busco excusas para venir a la ciudad –

- ¿Y cuando sabes que me verás? – preguntó bajándole el cierre del vestido.

- Esos días… estoy calmada. Y me odio a mí misa –

Naruto le quitó el vestido y la abrazó por la parte de los pechos. Ella sentía su respiración en su cuello. Eleva la cabeza de él y lo besa.


	3. Chapter 3

Algunos días más tarde, estaban los dos sentados en la mesa de un restaurante. Él estaba lo más bien, pero ella estaba preocupada con la cabeza baja.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunta Sakura preocupada.

- ¿Comiendo? – responde Naruto como si fuera un pregunta tonta.

- No debería estar haciendo esto – dijo tapándose la cara con la mano.

- ¿Qué? ¿No deberías comer? –

- No contigo – le susurra – Deberíamos irnos –

Naruto pone su mano sobre la cintura de ella, lo cual le provoca un sobresalto.

- Escucha, haremos esto. Llamaré a un mozo cualquiera. Si viene un hombre nos vamos. Si viene una mujer nos quedamos – dijo – y… te besaré -

- No, no – dijo ella preocupada.

Naruto levanta la mano para llamar a alguien que los atienda. Cerca de la mesa estaba pasando un mozo. Sakura estaba aliviada. Pero se pasó de la mesa y en lugar de un hombre se acercaba una mujer que les atendió.

- ¿Puedo tomar su orden? – dijo la chica.

- Dos cafés, por favor – dijo Naruto.

- Estarán listos en un momento – dijo la moza y se fue.

- Gané – dijo él con una sonrisa.

Lentamente, Naruto se acercaba a Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

- No, no lo hagas – le dijo riéndose antes de que la besara.

De una mesa alejada a la de ellos, estaban dos hombres que se iban. Uno de ellos vio a Naruto y Sakura besándose y se quedó impactado, porque el era amigo de Sasuke y conocía a Sakura.

Esa misma noche, Sakura se estaba preparando para bañarse. Puso el agua y el tapón. La bañera comenzó a llenarse y se podía ver el vapor que salía de allí dentro. Una leve música estaba puesta y solo una delicada luz y algunas velas iluminaban el baño. Ella tenía la bata de baño puesta. Fue delante del espejo y se recogió el cabello hacia arriba con un broche. Se quitó la bata quedando completamente desnuda y la dejó sobre una silla. Lentamente se metió en el agua caliente. Sintió relajación. Con su mano comenzó a esparcir el agua por la parte del cuerpo que no estaba sumergida. Tenía una pequeña toalla mojada, la cual se pasaba por el cuerpo.

Por la puerta aparece Sasuke con un vaso de whisky con dos cubos de hielo. Sin que Sakura se diera cuenta, le apaga el velador que tenía encendido haciendo que toda la habitación sea iluminada por la luz de las velas. Sakura se sobresalta un poco, pero al verlo sonriéndole, ella hace lo mismo.

- ¿Cabe otro? – pregunta Sasuke.

- Claro – le dice Sakura.

Sasuke le dio su vaso a Sakura y se quitó de a poco la ropa. Ella se acomodó en la bañera para que él entrara. Se acomoda bien del otro lado y le abraza las rodillas a Sakura.

- Linda música – dijo Sasuke - ¿Qué es?

- Es oriental – respondió ella – Creo.

- Me gusta – le dijo con un tono muy suave.

Sasuke se acurrucó en las rodillas de Sakura y las comenzó a acariciar. Ella se alejaba más de él, pero igualmente se acercaba. Sakura le da el vaso.

- Toma – dijo ella.

Sasuke lo agarró y tomó un sorbo. Luego lo dejó en un banco que estaba al lado de la bañera y se apoyó nuevamente en las rodillas de su mujer.

- Vamos a la cama – dijo ella.

- Quédate aquí – dijo Sasuke.

- Tengo frío.

- Quédate – le insistía.

- Hace frío.

Sasuke le toma la cabeza y la besa.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo?

- Tengo frío, vamos.

Sacó sus manos de su cara y salió de la bañera. Sasuke que quedó mirando al lugar donde hace un segundo estaba su esposa. Sakura se puso la bata y fue al dormitorio. Sasuke se sumergió en el agua.

En un lugar oscuro donde había autos en reparación y algunos otros artefactos mecánicos, estaba Sasuke con una planilla hablando con un hombre que estaba reparando una camioneta.

- Lo tendremos listo para dentro de tres horas, cuatro como mucho – dijo el hombre.

- Perfecto. Cuando terminen pasen por mi oficina que les entregaré su pago mensual – dijo Sasuke.

Por la puerta entra el hombre que vio a Sakura y a Naruto en el bar. Se acerca a Sasuke.

- Aquí estoy Sasuke – dijo - ¿Para que me quería? Parecía importante.

- He oído que haz hablado con otras compañías – dijo Sasuke muy serio.

- Sí, bueno – dijo nervioso – Al parecer han tratado de…

- ¿Han tratado de que? – dijo molesto.

- Bueno, he hablado con mucha gente ¿y qué? – respondió molesto – No es algo que te tenga que preocupar.

- Te hablo de lealtad – dijo aún más molesto – Quedas despedido.

El hombre se quedó confundido. Sasuke pasó a su lado sin decir una palabra.

- Tengo una familia Sasuke – dijo casi gritando – No puedes despedirme.

- También tenías una familia aquí – dijo Sasuke mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¡No, espera! – dijo - ¿Tú me vienes a hablar de familias? No sabes nada.

Enfurecido se va hacia la reja. Aprieta un botón para abrirla y sale.

- ¡Échale un vistazo a tu familia! – dijo mientras se cerraba la reja – Échale un buen vistazo.

Sasuke se quedó atónito.

Esa misma tarde en un parque, un hombre con sobretodo gris y un cigarrillo, estaba sentado en una banca debajo de unos árboles. Sasuke va caminando hacia ese sujeto y se sienta a su lado.

- Sasuke – dijo el hombre.

- Son problemas personales, nada de negocios – dijo Sasuke – Piénsalo bien, no se si querrás involucrarte en esto. Busco a alguien de confianza. Quiero que sigas a una persona.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose por unos instantes. Luego Sasuke desvió la vista hacia la calle.

- Quiero que sigas a mi esposa.

Esa misma noche, Sakura estaba preparando la cena mientras Jack jugaba con algunos utensilios de cocina. Sobre la mesada al lado de las hornallas, Sakura estaba cortando tomates. El niño nota que la sartén con carne estaba humeando y le advierte a la madre.

- Mami – dijo Jack – Mami.

- ¿Qué pasa Jack? No ves que estoy cocinando.

- El pollo está ardiendo y humeando.

Sakura levanta la vista y se fija en la sartén.

- Diablos.

La saca rápidamente del fuego y la pone en otra hornalla sin prender. Camina a paso ligero hacia unos muebles donde estaban los platos y toma tres y algunos cubiertos. Jack, sin prestarle importancia a lo que la madre hacía y con un colador en la cabeza, seguía jugando con los utensilios y nota que la olla donde estaba hirviendo los fideos tenía espuma cayendo a cataratas.

- Mami – dijo nuevamente – Los fideos están haciendo burbujas.

- Diablos.

Dejó los platos y los cubiertos sobre la mesa y se dirigió rápido hacia la olla. La cogió con dos repasadores en las manos y la llevó al lavabo. Le quitó el colador de la cabeza a su hijo y dejó caer el agua hirviendo con los fideos sobre él.

- ¿Quieres ir poniendo la mesa, amor? – le dijo a Jack.

En la mesa, Jack estaba tratando de cortar el pollo completamente seco.

- El pollo está un poco reseco – dijo Sakura – Lo siento.

- Está bien – dijo Sasuke – No te preocupes.

Siguieron comiendo sin poner ninguna conversación en medio.

- Tengo que ir a Swindon mañana – dijo Sasuke.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – preguntó Sakura.

- No mucho. Solo dos días.

- ¿A que hora es el vuelo?

- A las ocho.

- AM – dijo Jack para no confundir a la madre.

Los dos se rieron del comentario de su hijo.

- Hinata se casará con Kiba el mes próximo – dijo Sakura.

- Yo no me casaré nunca – dijo Jack con la boca llena de comida.

- ¿Por qué no? – le preguntó Sakura curiosa.

- Odio a las niñas.

- Puede que cambies de idea – le dijo con una sonrisa pícara – A veces ocurre.

Sasuke la miró.

- No cambiaré nunca – dijo convencido.

Sakura miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa, pero él no demostró lo mismo.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – le preguntó a su esposo.

- He despedido a Bill Stone – le dijo.

- ¿Y eso es lo que te preocupa?

- No, en absoluto – dijo tomando un sorbo de su vino.

- ¿Por qué lo haz despedido?

- No es fiable.

- ¿Qué es fiable? – preguntó Jack - ¿Cómo lo que comen con el pan en las películas sudamericanas?

- No, eso es fiambre – dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa – En fin, no era de confianza.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke estaba con el traje puesto y cerrando el cierre de su maleta que estaba sobre la cama. Sakura estaba durmiendo plácidamente a su lado. Le acaricia el cabello y le sonríe. Cogió su maleta y se fue. Con el ruido de la puerta se despertó y vio que ya se había ido y se levantó.

El viaje de Sasuke no duró mucho. Ese mismo día llegó a Swindon pasado el medio día. Colgó su traje sobre el armario en una percha y entró al baño. Encendió el agua caliente. Se acercó al espejo y se miró con una expresión de odio. La habitación comenzó a llenarse de vapor y su reflejo comenzó a borronearse.

Al terminar de bañarse, descolgó su traje del borde del armario y se lo puso.

Con la bata de baño puesta y el cabello mojado, Sakura colgó un vestido azul marino con escote en V sobre su cama, bien estirado y entró al baño. Con un secador le dio forma al cabello y luego se puso frente al espejo para maquillarse. Mientras se delineaba los ojos, pensaba en aquel rubio y sonreía. Coge el vestido de la cama y delicadamente se lo pone para no generar arrugas en él. Le sube el sierre de la espalda y se mira en el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba delante de su cama. Se sienta y se coloca unos zapatos negros con tacón y se pone un sobretodo beige. Se mira al espejo nuevamente antes de salir por la puerta.

En la ciudad, Sakura estaba caminando por la calle y miraba un papel donde ella había anotado la dirección donde se vería con Naruto. La altura caía en un cine antiguo de allí. Apoyado sobre una pared, estaba Naruto con las manos apoyadas sobre su bastón blanco.

- Te encontré – dijo Sakura poniéndose delante de él.

- Siempre me encuentras – dijo sonriéndole – Vamos, vamos a ver una película.

Sakura se sentía un poco confundida.

- No es que quiero sonar grosera – dijo ella – Pero, ¿cómo vas a ver una película?

- Es cine para ciegos – dijo – A demás no hay nadie en la sala.

Él la acercó más y la besó.

Dentro de la sala, se ubicaron en una butaca. No había nadie. Comenzó la película. Era un película antigua de 1938, completamente en blanco y negro. Los dos estaban cogidos de la mano. Naruto rodeó el cuello de ella con su mano y comenzó a besarla.

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo Sakura riéndose.

- Nada – dijo – Aprovechemos que no hay nadie.

Sakura se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia él. Puso sus piernas a los dos lados del asiento y se apoyó sobre las piernas de Naruto.

- Así creo que voy a disfrutas más la película – le dijo a Sakura.

Ella le sonrió y lo besó.

Estuvieron toda la película así, hasta que terminó y se fueron. Entre dos puertas de un local, estaba el hombre con el que Sasuke había hablado tiempo atrás. Tenía una cámara en mano. Les tomó fotos a los dos de la mano y sonriéndose.

Unas horas luego, estaban los dos en la casa de Naruto. Él estaba acostado sobre una pila de almohadones con Sakura acostada con la cabeza sobre su estómago. Él no tenía nada puesto arriba y ella tenía su vestido con el sierre bajo, arrugado. Los dos estaban durmiendo. Sakura se despierta un poco atontada y mira su reloj de muñeca. Rápidamente se levanta y se acomoda el vestido. Toma las llaves de su auto y baja del edificio hacia su auto.

En la puerta del colegio, estaban Jack con una mujer, sentados en los escalones esperando.

Sakura estaba atravesando la avenida que llegaba a la ciudad. Cuando llega a la escuela, va corriendo hacia su hijo y lo abraza.

- Perdóneme – dijo Sakura a la profesora.

La mujer molesta saludó al niño y se fue dentro.

- ¿Estás bien cariño? – le preguntaba una y otra vez a Jack.

- Sí mamá – le respondía.

- Estaba muy preocupada – le decía mientras lo abrazaba – Perdóname.

Aquella noche, Sakura estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina con un vaso de whisky en la mano y una revista delante. Estaba sollozando. Mira el teléfono y lo agarra. Marca un número y coloca el teléfono sobre su oído. Del otro lado de la línea se escucha _"Te haz comunicado con el teléfono de Naruto Uzumaki, deja tu mensaje después del tono". _Cuando Sakura estaba a punto de hablar, se sobresalta al escuchar a Jack detrás de ella.

- Cielo – dijo secándose las lágrimas – Deberías estar en la cama.

- Estás llorando – dijo el pequeño con voz tierna.

- Dios – dijo pasándose la manga del suéter por los ojos – Mamá está algo triste, eso es todo. Ven te llevaré a la cama.

Se levanta y le toma la mano a su hijo.

- No estés triste mamá – dijo el niño abrazándola – Papá volverá mañana.

Delante del río, Sasuke estaba apoyado sobre la baranda y por detrás aparece el detective que él había contratado.

- Se llama Naruto Uzumaki – dijo el hombre.

De su bolsillo sacó las fotos que les tomó a Sakura y Naruto y se las dio.

- Vive en las calles White Planee y Kingdom. En el departamento tres. Se ven durante el día. Casi siempre a la hora de almorzar y se queda un par de hora. Tal vez tres.

Sasuke estaba impactado mirando las fotos.

- ¿Es ciego? – dijo Sasuke al mirar en la foto el bastón de Naruto.

- Sí – contestó el hombre.

- ¿Y van al cine? – dijo con tono irónico

- Ese día sí, ya que había un especial de películas para ciegos. Sino se quedan en el apartamento.

Sasuke deja de mirar las fotografías y clava su mirada en el agua con odio.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura estaba en su auto por la autopista. Estaba yendo a su casa, cuando ve un cartel que dice _"Ciudad de Londres"_. En la curva, al instante, toma la vuelta bruscamente y se lleva por delante los conos. La autopista hacia la ciudad estaba muy congestionada, pero no iba a una velocidad muy lenta.

Cuando estaba llegando al departamento de Naruto, los ve a él y a una chica caminando. Él tenía su brazo encima de ella. Los dos entraron al local de libros de él. Sakura vio el estacionamiento donde dejaba por lo general su auto y lo estacionó allí rápidamente sin siquiera cerrarlo. Salió corriendo a la librería y buscó entre todos los estantes a Naruto y a la que lo acompañaba. Oyó sus voces y se puso del otro lado de una columna de libros y quitó uno para verlos. Ella estaba de espaldas contra los estantes y él muy cerca de ella agarrando un libro. Rápidamente Sakura da la vuelta y le da una cachetada muy fuerte a Naruto.

- ¿Quién es esta? – preguntó Sakura molesta.

- ¿Sakura? – preguntó Naruto exaltado.

- ¿Quién es esa? – preguntó más molesta.

Sakura le quiso golpear de nuevo, pero él le tomó la mano y la llevó lejos.

- ¡Suéltame! – gritó ella.

- ¡Tranquila!

La llevó a su departamento y subieron el ascensor.

- ¿Cuántas más tienes? – dijo Sakura molesta - ¿Cinco, diez?

Naruto tenía la cabeza baja, como si no le prestara atención.

- ¿Me tocaban los lunes? ¿Me confundí de día quizá?

- Es solo una amiga, ¿bien?

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso tres.

- Maldito mentiroso – le dijo Sakura.

Él se bajó del ascensor y le dirigió una risa irónica.

- ¿Yo soy un mentiroso?

- Listo, me voy de aquí – dijo ella mientras cerraba las puertas del elevador.

Antes de que cerrara la segunda puerta, él la detiene y entra de nuevo.

- Bien, vuelve a tu choza, a tus costumbres, a tu anterior vida – dijo mientras cerraba la reja.

- Eres un maldito – le dijo con desprecio – Abre la reja.

Naruto le tomó de la mano y la apoyó contra las paredes del ascensor.

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo ella tratando de resistirse.

Él la sostenía de los brazos para que no se moviera y la besó.

- Aléjate – dijo tratando de empujarlo – Naruto…

Él seguía besándola y ella seguía resistiéndose, hasta que, en un punto, ella lo atrajo más cerca. Las manos de él rodeaban su cintura. Bajó su mano hasta la altura de la cintura y le desabrochó el pantalón y comenzó a acariciarle la entrepierna. Ella estaba pasando sus manos por debajo del suéter de él.

- ¿Vas a hacerlo? – le dijo ella.

- ¿Eso quieres?

- Sí, es lo que quiero.

- Dilo.

- Hazlo.

Él continuó besándola y acariciando su entrepierna, mientras que ella hacía gemidos de placer y lo abrazaba. Le quitó el suéter y él la camisa acariciándole los pechos.

Fuera del edificio, estaba Sasuke mirando fijamente al edificio con una sensación de odio que lo devoraba.

Lentamente se acercaba a la puerta de entrada y pegó un vistazo a la ventana del departamento del piso tres. Allí vio a Naruto con un vaso de agua en la mano. No tenía nada puesto en la parte de arriba. Lo miró con desprecio y se encaminó de nuevo a la otra acera. Cuando estaba a varios metros del lugar, Sakura estaba saliendo hacia el garaje que estaba al lado.

Minutos más tarde, Sasuke se acercó nuevamente el edificio. La puerta principal estaba abierta. Calmadamente subió hasta el departamento y tocó la puerta. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el abrieron. Sasuke vio a Naruto con una remera puesta, el Jean y sin el bastón blanco.

- ¿Sí? – dijo Naruto.

- ¿Eres Naruto Uzumaki? – preguntó Sasuke.

- Sí, soy yo – dijo asintiendo con una sonrisa - ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?

- Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha.

- Perdone señor, pero nunca oí hablar de usted.

- Soy el esposo de Sakura.

De repente la sonrisa de Naruto se esfumó de su rostro. Sasuke lo seguía mirando con desprecio.

- ¿Quiere pasar señor Uchiha? – dijo Naruto abriendo más la puerta.

- Claro – dijo en forma tranquila.

Entró al departamento y lo primero que hizo fue inspeccionarlo con la mirada.

- ¿Quiere tomar algo? Tengo Vodka, Whisky, jugo de naranja…

- Vodka está bien, gracias.

Naruto agarró su bastón que estaba al lado de la puerta y se fue hacia la cocina. Fue pasando la mano hasta llegar a la heladera. Toqueteó algunas botellas hasta que encontró la indicada y vertió su contenido en dos vasos. Uno de esos se lo dio a Sasuke. Él lo tomó.

- Dime – dijo Sasuke - ¿Cómo conociste a Sakura?

- Una noche nos encontramos los dos en el puente cerca de su casa. Me dijo que le gustaba ir allí cuando estaba cansada. También un día que se cayó y se lastimó la rodilla.

- Así que ese eras tú.

- ¿Le habló de eso? – dijo sorprendido.

Sasuke no le respondió, solo caminó un poco más lejos viendo la casa.

- ¿Salen juntos? – continuó Sasuke.

- A veces. La invito a tomar un café o algo parecido.

- Tengo entendido que van al cine.

- Pues, no… - dijo sonriendo – Como podrá ver, no estoy capacitado para eso.

- ¿Fue ciego toda la vida?

- No – dijo Naruto – A los quince años tuve un accidente. Me cayó ácido en los ojos y desde entonces no veo nada.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

- ¿Qué edad tienes? – preguntó Sasuke.

- Veintidós.

Sasuke se acercó a un libro que estaba abierto sobre una mesa. Este estaba escrito en braille. Posó su mano sobre él y puso una expresión de odio en su rostro.

- No se si estabas enterado – dijo con tono más fuerte – Pero nosotros estamos casados hace más de doce años y tenemos un hijo.

- Me lo ha dicho – dijo Naruto – Siempre lo nombra. Lo quiere mucho.

- Por él fue que nos fuimos de la ciudad. Dijo que sería lo mejor para Jack.

- Según ella fue idea suya.

Sasuke se impactó al escuchar eso.

- ¿Suelen hablar de mí?

Naruto no respondió, solo le dio otro vaso con Vodka. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a donde estaba la cama. Naruto le seguía sus pasos. Sasuke la vio bien acomodada y sobre la mesa de luz, un aljibe de cristal. Estupefacto se acercó y lo agarró.

- ¿De dónde sacaste este aljibe de cristal?

- Fue un regalo.

- De Sakura, ¿verdad?

Sin dejar de mirar el cristal, se sentó sobre la cama.

- ¿Por qué lo haría? – se preguntó Sasuke a punto de comenzar a llorar.

- No lo se – dijo Naruto – Supongo que le apetecía comprarme algo.

- No te lo compró – dijo molesto – Yo se lo regalé.

Sobre la mesa había un pañuelo. Sasuke lo agarró y se levantó. De repente comenzó a sentir un mareo muy fuerte.

- No, no me siento bien – dijo posando su mano en la frente.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – dijo Naruto tratando de ubicarlo - ¿Quiere que le traiga agua o algo?

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Mira de nuevo a la mesa de luz y fija su atención en la lámpara de porcelana que estaba allí. De un impulso toma la lámpara con el pañuelo y la destroza en la cabeza de Naruto. Este cae al suelo. Su cabello rubio se torna rojizo por la sangre. Sus ojos permanecían abiertos, pero no daba ninguna señal de vida. Sasuke, espantado por lo que había hecho, retrocedió y cayó sobre la cama.

- Dios – repetía una y otra vez mirando el cadáver y su mano que se había cortado con el impacto de la lámpara.

El cuerpo yacía entre libros, también empapados en sangre. Sasuke se levantó y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina. Su mano sostenía su cabeza y no dejaba de respirar profundamente. Delante de él estaba el teléfono. Se asusta cuando oye el contestador. Luego de la señal escuchó la voz de Sakura. Ella estaba llorando.

- _Hola, soy yo. Escucha. No me gusta decírtelo por tu contestador, pero tengo que. No puedo hacer esto más. Esto no puede seguir así. Estoy muy cansada de mentir, no puedo vivir así. Le hago daño a mi familia. Lo siento. _

Suena el tono del teléfono. Sasuke se queda impresionado.

Con mucho disimulo se fue del departamento. Se llevó las llaves y cerró la puerta con ellas. Con su abrigo limpió el picaporte de la puerta y el ascensor. Cerró la puerta principal con llave y luego las tiró dentro de un bote de basura que estaba al lado.

Detrás de un escenario, estaba Sakura vistiendo a Jack de conejo para su actuación.

- Listo, ya está – dijo retocándole el gorro con las orejas.

- Mami, no quiero ser un conejo – dijo Jack en berrinche.

- Si te ves precioso. Espero que te acuerdes tu canción.

- Completa.

- ¿Me la cantarías?

Una mujer gritaba que todos los niños saldrían a escena ya y que todos los padres tomen asiento. Cuando la obra ya había empezado, Sasuke estaba ingresando al auditorio. Desde lejos ve a Sakura indicándole donde el asiento. Va con ella y se sienta. Sakura miraba a Jack bailando y cantando y lloraba de la emoción, mientras se apoyaba contra el hombro de su esposo.

Luego del espectáculo, Jack y Sasuke estaban subiendo al auto. Sakura le hizo señas desde fuera del auto para que baje la ventanilla.

- Me quedaré para ayudar en la limpieza. Luego voy a casa.

- Bien, te esperaremos.

- Adiós.

Le da un beso en los labios y se encamina hacia el auditorio.

En la noche, luego de que Sakura llegara y se durmiera, Sasuke toma el auto y se va hacia la ciudad. Atravesando el puente para ir a la ciudad, Sasuke estaba sollozando y respirando con mucha fuerza. Seguía sin poder creer lo que había hecho.

Al llegar a la ciudad, estacionó el auto a dos calles del edificio de Naruto. Fue caminando hacia allí y vio una cinta roja y blanca que decía "Peligro" y dentro de la zona que esta marcada, algunos policías. Fue hacia allí y se acercó a un policía.

- Oigan – dijo Sasuke - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Un asesinato – dijo el policía – Mataron a un joven del departamento del piso tres.

- Que terrible. En esta zona hay que ser muy cauteloso. Hay ladrones por todos lados.

- No lo creo – dijo el policía – Estamos seguros de que fue alguien que lo conocía. La puerta de adelante y la de su departamento estaban cerradas con llave.

- Es terrible.

- Le recomiendo que se vaya. Estas zonas son muy peligrosas.

- Sí, eso haré. Gracias por la información.

- Buenas noches señor.

Sasuke se va a su auto nuevamente. Se sienta en el asiento de conductor y golpea suavemente su frente con el volante. Trataba de meter la llave para poder arrancar el auto, pero, de los nervios, su mano temblaba.

Cuando llegó a su casa, fue a su habitación y se acostó al lado de Sakura que dormía profundamente. Él la veía con mirada triste. Se acercó más a ella y la abrazó.

A la semana siguiente, estaban Sakura y Sasuke en el jardín arreglando algunas plantas y Jack jugando con el perro, cuando se acerca un auto. Los dos vieron como dos hombres de traje bajaba del auto y se acercaban a la casa caminando por el camino de piedras.

- Perdonen que los moleste un fin de semana – dijo uno de los hombres – Soy el inspector Fray y él es el inspector Mirose. Somos de la policía de Londres. ¿Usted es la señora Uchiha? – dijo a Sakura.

- Sí, soy yo.

- Quisiéramos hablar con ustedes.

- Claro – dijo Sasuke – Jack, quédate con Beto, nosotros vamos a hablar con los hombres.

- ¿Puedo ir? – dijo el niño.

- No, quédate con Beto.

Los cuatro fueron a la entrada de la casa.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Sasuke.

- Señorita Uchiha.

- Sakura, solo Sakura.

- Bien, Sakura. Quisiéramos saber si conoce a un tal Naruto Uzumaki – dijo Fray.

- Sí, sí, lo conozco. Pero no muy bien, solo lo he visto una o dos veces.

- ¿Dónde lo conoció?

- Oigan, esperen – interrumpió Sasuke - ¿Para que son estas preguntas?

- Estamos investigando. Fue encontrado en su apartamento muerto.

- Dios mío – dijo Sakura sorprendida.

- ¿Podría respondernos la pregunta?

- Sí – dijo ella aún sorprendida – Lo conocí un día que estaba caminando sola por aquí. Estaba en el puente donde están los árboles y lo veo llegar. Me empieza a hablar de él. Me dijo que tenía una librería y un día fui para comprar un libro.

- ¿Y lo hizo?

- No, no tuve la oportunidad.

- ¿Sabe donde vive?

- Sí, sí, una vez me dijo que vivía al lado de la librería. En el SOHO.

- Encontramos su teléfono en su casa.

- Sí, yo se lo había dado porque le encargué unos libros para Jack. ¿Recuerdas Sasuke?

- Sí, sí, el que tenía comprar para Literatura.

- ¿Usted lo conocía señor Uchiha?

- No, solo por boca de mi mujer. Lo único que se es que era ciego.

Fray les mostró una foto a los dos. Se la muestra primero a Sasuke.

- No, nunca lo he visto.

- ¿Es él? – le pregunta a Sakura.

- Sí.

- ¿Fue alguna vez a su apartamento?

- No, ni siquiera se cual es.

- ¿Suele ir al barrio?

- No – responde Sakura.

- ¿No a menudo o no nunca?

- Nunca. En realidad ni recuerdo la última vez que fui.

- Fue hace cuatro semanas.

Sakura quedó extrañada.

- Le pusieron una multa delante del edificio de Naruto Uzumaki.

- Ah, ya recuerdo. Tomé… un café con unas amigas. Con Ino y Hinata.

- Ah, claro – dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se sentó en la silla de madera que estaba a un lado de la entrada. Miraba a Jack jugar con el perro y luego miró a los policías.

- Oigan – dijo Sasuke subiendo el tono – Mi esposa ya les dijo todo lo que sabe, yo también. Si no les molesta nos gustaría volver con nuestro hijo.

- Claro – dijo Fray – Les dejo mi tarjeta por las dudas. Buen fin de semana.

Les dio la tarjeta y se fueron hacia el auto. Sakura se puso rápidamente de pie, mientras que Sasuke se metió en la casa. Cerró la puerta y por el vidrio vio como Sakura lloraba desconsoladamente. Trataba de disimularlo, pero no podía.


	5. Chapter 5

Días después, estaba Sakura en la tintorería para retirar ropa que había llevado. Consigo tenía más ropa para que lavaran. Mientras la acomodaba, sintió un bulto en el bolsillo de una chaqueta de Sasuke. Lo abrió y encontró un sobre de papel madera doblado. Al abrirlo, espantada ve las fotos que le habían sacado a ella y a Naruto juntos. Las iba pasando una por una y cada vez estaba más al borde de romper en llanto. Estaba respirando muy fuerte y alarmadamente. No podía creerlo. A penas le dieron el traje que fue a buscar, se fue del lugar casi al trote.

Aquella noche, Sakura, Sasuke y Jack estaban juntos en la sala de estar. Sasuke leía un libro mientras que Jack jugaba con sus autos de juguete y Sakura limpiaba los estantes. Iba levantando las cosas y encuentra el pequeño aljibe de cristal escondido detrás de una lámpara. Se queda paralizada al verlo. Luego mira a Sasuke, el cual estaba mirándola nervioso.

Luego de que Jack se fuera a dormir, Sakura fue a busca a Sasuke. El hall estaba en completa penumbra. Solo lo iluminaban las luces de la calle. Desde lejos podía ver la silueta negra de su esposo completamente inmóvil.

- ¿Qué pasó Sasuke? – decía Sakura mientras se acercaba lentamente a él - ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Le hiciste daño? Sasuke. ¿Lo heriste? ¿Sí, verdad? Por Dios Sasuke. Háblame. Dime lo que haz hecho.

- No – dijo él dándose la vuelta y mirándola con desprecio – Dime tú lo que hiciste. Como lo hiciste con él una y otra vez. ¡Me mentiste…!

- Sasuke, te lo…

- ¡No! No quiero escucharte.

Sakura lo miraba con terror.

- Lo he dado todo… por esta familia. Y tú lo desechaste como si no fuera nada. ¿Y para que? ¡Era un maldito niño ciego!

Comenzó a llorar. La poca luz que había se reflejaba en sus lágrimas.

- ¿Creíste que no lo sabría? ¿Que no me daría cuenta? Lo supe desde el primer día. ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque te conozco Sakura! ¡Te conozco y te odio! No lo quise matar a él, sino a ti.

Los dos estaban llorando. Ella estaba muy asustada, y se fue del lugar.

En una habitación al lado del hall, había un escritorio y a unos metros un piano de cola. Allí estaban tocando Sasuke y, entre sus piernas, Jack. Sakura estaba mirando un álbum de fotos. Al pasar la página se encontró con la foto de su casamiento. Pasó a la siguiente página y vio el primer dibujo que le había hecho Jack. Eran cuatro flores de diferentes colore y arriba decía _"Para mamá. Te quiero". _Mira a su hijo con dulzura, mientras este seguía tocando el piano con su padre.

De repente, se oye el ruido de las sirenas de un patrullero. Los dos se alarman y se miran mutuamente. El niño seguía tocando el piano. Cuando ya pasó, Sasuke volvió a lo que estaba haciendo con su hijo. A Sakura le encantaba escuchar aquella melodía. Recordó la cajita musical que tenía esa canción y la cogió. Por la parte de abajo le dio cuerda y luego la abrió para que se liberara la música. Le llama la atención que, al abrirla, dentro ve un pequeño sobre de papel con una escritura en el dorso. _"Si lo encuentras, no lo abras hasta nuestro aniversario número veinte". _Ella sin darle importancia a la nota, lo abre y dentro había una foto de ella, Sasuke y Jack de pequeño. La veía con un brillo en los ojos que era deslumbrante. Detrás decía _"Para mi bella esposa, lo mejor de todos los días". _Conmovida por eso, mira a Sasuke al mismo tiempo que él la mira. Ella le dedica una sonrisa de gratitud y él hace lo mismo.

Horas después, delante del hogar, estaba quemando las fotos que Sasuke tenía en el bolsillo. Las quemaba una por una, sin antes mirarlas con desprecio y bronca. De momento, en su mente, se dibuja la escena cuando se conocieron. Cuando estaban los dos en el puente hablando. Recordaba su cálida sonrisa, aquellos ojos celestes, su sentido del humor, eso había sido la felicidad para ella. Hasta ese momento.

Desde la puerta, entra Sasuke y la mira a ella quemando las fotografías.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – le dice ella llorando y quemando la última – Estoy muy asustada.

- Me entregaré.

- No – dijo ella mirándolo fijamente – No lo hagas. Podemos superarlo.

Sasuke se fue a sentar junto a ella y la abrazó.

- Haremos como si nunca nada hubiera pasado – dijo Sakura – Nadie lo sabrá.

- Nosotros sí.

Sakura se volteó para ver el fuego y las fotos que se desintegraban y se volvían cenizas.

- Desaparezcamos – dijo Sakura decidida.

- Mudarnos a otro lugar – continuó Sasuke.

- Comprar una casita en la playa – dijo suspirando fuertemente – Siempre quise vivir en Francia.

- ¿Qué le diremos a Jack?

- Que es una aventura - quedó pensativa – Pescar todos los días, ver el ocaso por la ventana reflejándose en el agua.

- Respirar todos los días el aire puro.

- Y al morir solo empujarnos al mar. ¿Qué opinas?

- Suena perfecto – dijo Sasuke mientras le corría los mechones de cabello de la frente.

El fuego se estaba apagando y la habitación se hacía cada vez más oscura. Ellos dos seguían mirándose, hasta que se besaron justo cuando la última ceniza encendida se apagó.


End file.
